pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Rico
Origin Miguel Rico was a con-man, blackmailer, and sold information for the right price. He began selling the details of American shipping roots to Nazi spy Baroness Erica von Kampf, as well as blackmailing rich socialite Grace Dana to keep a forged letter that would shame her and her husband, James, in the eyes of the public and ruin her husbands career. When the press began suspecting that Baroness von Kampf was more than a refugee from her home country, her leader, General Bruno Beitz, ordered her to eliminate Rico before he could blow her cover. At the same time, Grace Dana confided in her friend, socialite Marla Drake, who was secretly the costumed crime fighter Miss Fury. Marla agreed to lend Grace the most recent money demand on the condition that she get introduced to Rico. Rico was charmed by Marla's beauty and she convinced him to go on a date with her. Before his date with Marla, von Kampf came for a visit demanding that he give her the information she had been paying him for. He then scoffed at her and told the Baroness to leave. The Baroness instead pretended to storm out but, hid out in Rico's home until Rico had left. Marla was planning on standing Rico up in order to break into his apartment as Miss Fury and recover the blackmail letters from his safe but, noticing that the lights to his apartment were turned back on, Rico rushed back up to his apartment and caught Miss Fury poking into his wall safe. Pulling a gun out, he attempted to shoot the heroine but, missed. While in the shadows, the Baroness fired her own gun wounding Rico. The Baroness then dialed the operator and left the phone off the hook before fleeing the scene, leaving Miss Fury to take the wrap for what she hoped was Rico's murder. When the police arrived at the scene, Miss Fury fled and Miguel Rico was taken to the hospital where he was expected to recover. When Detective Carey came to question him, Rico refused to talk and, after the detective had left, decided to leave the hospital despite warning that he wasn't fully healed. Wanting revenge against the Baroness, Rico climbed onto the balcony of her penthouse apartment where he was attacked by the recently installed guard dogs. Rico managed to shoot one of them dead and fight off the other. When the Baroness came home, Miguel attacked her, blacking one of her eyes and taking the expensive necklace around her neck for re-compensation for the time he lost in the hospital. During this time, Rico also discovered that Miss Fury costume that had been hidden in a potted plant by Marla Drake earlier and decided to pose as Miss Fury for his next job. Hired by a spy to steal a supply of Acrothorium, a element invented by elderly scientist, Jan Novak, that can destroy all metals. Wearing the Miss Fury costume, he smothered Novak with a pillow and opened up the secret compartment where his notes and the Arothorim supply were hidden and found it missing. Suspecting Novak's nurse, he and his employer began following her. The nurse sought refuge in Marla Drake's home, who was already wondering who was posing as her. Deciding to lead her impostor into a trap, she posed as the nurse with a new costume underneath in the hopes of leading the false Miss Fury into a trap. When her impostor attacked, Marla changed into her costume, which led to a fight that took them to the city's roof tops and attracted the attention of the police including Detective Carey. During the fight, the real Miss Fury triumphed by knocking her impostor off a building and getting him caught up in a bundle of clothing, making his arrest an easy one. Unmasked, Rico denied any involvement in the death of Novak and was taken into police custody. There, he explained that he was framed by Miss Fury, whom he believed was Baroness von Kampf but, was informed that the Baroness had fled to South America prior to Novak's death. When Carey began demanding answers from Rico about his accomplice, Rico was shot dead by said accomplice who fired his gun through a window, before he could talk. See Also *Marvel Wikia Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Tarpe Mills - Creator Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Villains Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Bell Syndicate Characters Category:Timely Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Spy Characters Category:IDW Characters